Song Ficlets
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Alright so here's my ten song ficlets. All LillyxJoe, surprise surprise. I finally got around to posting it! R&R!


Alright, so there's this game going around. I know you were probably expecting an update on another story of mine, but it's only this. (BTW, this took forever since I could only do one or two a night. Like right now, I'm supposed to be doing my English project.) But, it's Loe (Does that really surprise anyone?) so please enjoy!

_**The Rules. (To break it down for all you slow people):**_

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212

j0nas0bsession0verload

ohhmyyjonasx3

SVUlover

jonasbbyx33

_If you've already been tagged, oh well. Do it again…it's fun!_

**Umbrella by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z**

I was running home from school, over a mile, with my binder over my head. I was desperate to get home, where it was warm and dry. I was soaked to the bone, shivering as the cold rain hit my skin. How I wished today was sunny.

The day I let Miley talk me into wearing a skirt, it decided to pour. It was also moments like these where I wished that someone lived near me. Well, there was someone, but he didn't care about me; even thought I was secretly crushing on him. As I ran through the street, almost knocking a woman with a baby over, I heard a familiar voice coming from a guy under an umbrella.

"You can stand under my umbrella- ella ella ay ay ay," I heard the man say. I was torn between accepting the dry or running in the other direction. "Come on, it's okay," The man said. I ran under the umbrella and became embraced with my secret crush, Joseph Adam Jonas.

**We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale**

I was sitting on the beach shore, looking at the night sky. I was the only one on the beach, but I knew that I would never be alone. I knew that he was looking up at the same sky as me. I felt connected.

I remember my stupid parents telling me that after a two year tour he won't remember or care about me. I cried myself to sleep after they said that. I was just hoping that he didn't find another girl. I cared about him, possibly more than anyone realizes.

My parents were always telling me that I wasn't in love. I always claimed I was. I knew I was. This was no little fling. He loved me, too. Well, from what he's said.

He promised me that we'll always have each other. The day before he left, he told me not to cry because he was never far away. I knew where he'd always be; my heart.

**Crazy in Love by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z**

I was sitting at Miley's Sweet Sixteen, just sitting enjoying the pulsating beats of the techno and dance music. Well, I was sitting until Joe walked in the door. He took one look at me and immediately led me to the dance floor.

I know that this might be clichéd and overused, but I liked him. Wait. No. I was in love with the most popular guy in school. How ridiculous is that?

A slow beat came on, and I was instantly attached to him. Just touching him and being this close to him was going to send me into a padded room. I liked the way he held my lower back and swayed, letting me take the lead. I was sure that my bright red face and goofy smile were giving away that I liked him.

The song ended, and he kissed my cheek, sending my heart onto Cloud Nine. I was sure that I had on a ridiculous smile. He took my hand and I nearly fainted. He was never this close with me.

**No Air by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown**

She left my world, leaving me alone and confused. She told me that she had to get away from here. I knew that without her I wouldn't be able to cope. If only she knew how much I needed her. She was my oxygen, even though we weren't going out, I was getting there; she left before I could even ask.

I needed to get away from there. He made my heart do flips, turns, and put butterflies in my stomach. I knew that after I saw him kiss her that he didn't like me. After all the confidence I built up, it all came crashing down. I needed to escape from that world of lies and confusion.

If only I could explain the story of why I ended up kissing Abby. She kissed me. The story spiraled out of control, saying that I loved her. Perhaps, Jonas babies were on the way. The media needed to get their facts straight. Abby bragged, so it wasn't helping my chances with the blonde haired girl.

I was sitting on the old tire swing, thinking about if running away from my problems was right. I needed to give him a call. I needed to tell him that I was fine. I needed to make sure that he was fine.

My phone buzzed, displaying the name I was too nervous to call. Displaying the name that I cherished: "Lilly Truscott"

**Irreplaceable by Beyoncé**

I had gotten in a huge fight with my stupid fiancé, Matt Marshal. I couldn't believe that he thought I wasn't going to catch him cheating on me with his old girlfriend. How stupid did he think I was? I kicked him out of my apartment, after all of his things were collected.

"You'll miss me. You'll never find anyone else like me. No one would ever love you like I do," Matt spat lies at me. I slammed the door in his face. I slid down the wall, crying. The tears I could no longer hold in. The tears that made me wish that I stayed with my old flame.

"Lil, open up," I heard a male voice say. It sounded like Matt, so I picked up the nearest object, a lamp, and lobbed it at the door. It shattered, just like my heart had, one too many times.

"Lilly, come on. It's me. I have ice cream," I heard Joe said. I unlocked the door and let my best friend in. He hugged me and placed the ice cream down. I nearly broke down again.

"It's okay Lilly. Everything will be okay," Joe said, hugging me. He stroked my hair as I cried into his shirt, just like the times before with Matt. My old flame would always be there for me.

**Wait For You by Elliot Yamin**

I couldn't believe that stupid Mike guy asked her out before I had the chance. I was head over heels for her and guess what, she didn't even stumble.

Backtrack, she was my crush. We were friends with "benefits"; well at least, I thought we were going to go out, until she was sitting on Mike's lap. That broke my heart. I was near tears. Joe Jonas never cries.

There is just one thing I wish that she would know. I will wait for her. I will wait as long as I have to. Hannah assured me that Lola would be out of that relationship fast. She guaranteed that it wouldn't last long. I hope so.

Her eclectic outfits with neon hair. She was gorgeous. Plus her face and always takes fashion risks. She hasn't looked me in the eye since she started seeing Mike. I have been known to be strong and full of pride. Now, I'm crying myself to sleep and am so insecure.

I need her. You see my band, well our band, has been a mess since she disappeared. Nick is getting worried, and Kevin told me to get over the girl. I would, but there's just one thing he just doesn't understand.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

**Happy Ending by Mika**

He left me, crying, with a letter. He left me with nothing. I was ultimately depressed. He told me he loved me. He told me that he would never leave me. He told me that we would grow old together. But, in the end, he LIED. Everything he said was a lie.

I was sad. I knew that my happy end was coming. I knew that I would be joyful my entire life. In his rampage out of my life he left stripped of my pride. I couldn't believe that I fell for him. Well, I was never going to fall for that again.

I was up nearly every night, since the day he left, unless I cried myself to sleep. I thought about all the 'what ifs' and the 'could bes'; I spent hours thinking about it. I usually ended up crying.

He was never coming back, and even if he did, I wouldn't take him back. I didn't need him. Couldn't he just spare me a tiny bit of love? I think that I am unable to love. I doubt everything and every person now. He left me very unstable. He hasn't called back since the day he left. He hasn't cared.

I wish I could just tell him that "I miss you Joe! I've missed you since you left!" But, I won't. I won't give into that. I guess happy endings, fairy tale endings, weren't meant to be.

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days**

Lilly. Poor Lilly, always pouting and showing tears in photos. But, when she does smile it lights up the room. Her smile is contagious. Even though, she's always crying and pouting, she can never shut up.

For example, when I see her in the halls, she always fakes her smile and chats it up. I usually end up late to class. Oh and when she says that she likes how my hair looks, I try to get it to do the same thing the next day; it never does. I've come to the conclusion that hair never goes back the way it was the day before.

She's normally alone, until I go over to her. Whenever I'm around she's full of smiles. Oh, he bangs that cover her eyes. Yea, when she shows her face she gorgeous. It should be a crime to keep a face that beautiful hidden from the world.

I guess that at the end of the day, I like her, more than a friend should.

**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

That stupid thing sitting in my closet. The thing that Nick and Kevin were teaching me how to play. That stupid thing that was scattered with splash marks of my tears hitting the top.

Lillian got a new boyfriend. I had no idea what to do. She says she's in love with that jerk face Matt Marshal. Whenever she talks to me, I laugh because I really don't want the tears to spill over. Usually I just avoid her, but when I do see her in the hallway, no one else is around.

Like last Thursday, I walked into Nick's locker door because she walked by, leaving me mesmerized. I mean, doesn't she notice that I can never seem to get my thoughts together when she's around. My God, that Matt kid better not hurt Lilly, or I'll hurt his face.

I would swim oceans for this girl. I would do practically anything for her, and if I ever saw a guy hurt her, I'd be the first one hunting him down.

Oh, the bags under my eyes, yea lack of sleep. I stare at her picture, of the two of us at the beach party. Maybe, one night I'll turn it over, letting me sleep. I don't think it will work, but I could still try.

That stupid thing sitting in my closet; with those tears stains, caused by her.

**All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey**

That old quote floated back to my mind, "If a fat man in a red suit stuffs you in a bag, don't be scared, for Christmas I wished for you. Haha. Love, Lilly."

I wrote that in a letter and sent it to his old address. I then wrote another letter and it contained, my undying love for him along with reasons he should be mine. The last one was sent to the North Pole. Hey, a fifteen year old could get kicks out of this.

'Forget toys Santa, I want Joe Jonas. He goes to my school. I won't even spend my nights waiting for snow, in Malibu. I just want Joe, in all of his yumminess. I just want Joe, no toys or anything. His skinny jeans look hot; I miss his shorter hair. Totally hot. Santa, I'll be waiting for him under the mistletoe. XOXO Lilly.'

I received a letter back from Joe. I figured it would be all like 'cute thing Lil'. Nope, it was my letter to Santa plus his letter back. My face flushed and my hands shook.

'Lil, my yumminess. I think I should be yours because you had the nerve to send me that. And, you're totally right. I do make skinny jeans look hot. I totally agree that I should get my Joehawk back. Oh and of course I'll be yours for Christmas. Just keep waiting under the mistletoe. XOXO Joe.'

**Okay, so some of these I loved, and some I hated. Which ones were your favorites? Which did you hate, maybe not hate, but dislike? Don't forget REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! :D**


End file.
